I'm not gonna move
by LilyandScorpiusMalfoy
Summary: Everyone knows James Potter is in love with Lily Evans apart from her, she thinks his lying and trying to prank her. He decides to show how much he really loves her. Songfiction


'Good evening, tonight we have something different for you all, James Potter will be singing for us, he shall be wearing the sorting hat for it to decide his song, good luck James.

James confidently walked up to the stage, winking at girls when he passed by and when he walked past his one true love Lily Evans he gave her a dazzling smile. He waited for a glare but got a smile back. He couldn't believe it, Lily Evans; the Lily Evans smiled at him. He carried on walking in a daydream when he reached the stage.

'Here you go James' he placed the hat on his head.

'James Potter, who would have thought I would be placed on your head now. The song I have chosen for you is…THE MAN THAT CANT BE MOVED.' The sorting hat shouted the last part to the rest of the school.

James had the microphone ready and started to sing, thinking of Lily while he sang it.

'Going Back to the corner where I first saw you  
Gonna camp in my sleeping bag I'm not gonna move  
Got some words on cardboard, got your picture in my hand  
Saying, "If you see this girl can you tell her where I am? "

Some try to hand me money, they don't understand  
I'm not broke I'm just a broken hearted man  
I know it makes no sense but what else can I do  
How can I move on when I'm still in love with you'

He caught Lily's eye and could see a tear in her eye; he smiled at he and carried on.

'Cause if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me  
And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be  
Thinkin maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet  
And you'll see me waiting for you on the corner of the street  
So I'm not moving, I'm not moving

Policeman says, "Son you can't stay here"  
I said, "There's someone I'm waiting for if it's a day, a month, a year"  
Gotta stand my ground even if it rains or snows  
If she changes her mind this is the first place she will go'

Every eye in the great hall was focused on James, all girls wishing it was them he was singing to hating the girl that had caught his heart. All boys wishing they were the James Potter. The only person James could see was Lily Evans, the girl he wanted to make Lily Potter nee Evans.

'Cause If one day you wake up and find that you're missing me  
And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be  
Thinking maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet  
And you'll see me waiting for you on our corner of the street  
So I'm not moving, I'm not moving,  
I'm not moving, I'm not moving

People talk about the guy that's waiting on a girl  
There are no holes in his shoes but a big hole in his world

Maybe I'll get famous as the man who can't be moved  
Maybe you won't mean to but you'll see me on the news  
And you'll come running to the corner  
'Cause you'll know it's just for you  
I'm the man who can't be moved'

'Cause If one day you wake up and find that you're missing me  
And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be  
Thinking maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet  
And you'll see me waiting for you on our corner of the street  
So I'm not moving, I'm not moving,  
I'm not moving, I'm not moving

People talk about the guy that's waiting on a girl  
There are no holes in his shoes but a big hole in his world

Maybe I'll get famous as the man who can't be moved  
Maybe you won't mean to but you'll see me on the news  
And you'll come running to the corner  
'Cause you'll know it's just for you  
I'm the man who can't be moved'

'Cause If one day you wake up and find that you're missing me  
And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be  
Thinking maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet  
And you'll see me waiting for you on our corner of the street  
So I'm not moving, I'm not moving,  
I'm not moving, I'm not moving

People talk about the guy that's waiting on a girl  
There are no holes in his shoes but a big hole in his world

Maybe I'll get famous as the man who can't be moved  
Maybe you won't mean to but you'll see me on the news  
And you'll come running to the corner  
'Cause you'll know it's just for you  
I'm the man who can't be moved'

'Going back to the corner where I first saw you

Gonna camp in my sleeping bag, I'm not gonna move'


End file.
